Killen som vill ha hämnd
by zerow21
Summary: Caspian har blivit mobbad i tre år. En dag träffar han några andra som också har blivit mobbad länge och de bestämmer att de ska göra något mot mobbarna. Jag är ur dålig på sammanfattningar. Hoppas att ni gillar den.


**AN: Det är min första berättelse. Det kan finnas några grammatiker fel. Ge gärna kommentarer. Denna berättelse har jag skrivit själv. Det är mera som en novell. Hoppas att ni gillar den. **

Killen som ville ha hämnd

Caspian står rak i ryggen, med breda ben. Han står på en stor klipp häll ser ut över skogens trädtoppar. Ser trädtopparna rör sig i viden. Han ser lägre bor över himmelen. Han ser sol ljuset sticka fram mellan molnen. Hör fåglarna sjunga till varandra och vindens sjud när den koliderar med trädens grenar. Känner lukten av fuktig mossa, granarnas barr. Caspian börjar tänka hur mycket det har förnedras för honom. För några dagar sen var han mobbad och nu står han här och är mycket starkare och självsäkrare än förut. Caspian börjar håna sin gamla jag. Hur patetisk han var på den tiden. Att han inte vågade stå upp för sig själ. Mest av allt att han visade känslor för mobbarna. Att han visade att han blev sårad av dem, att bli ledsen gjorde det bara värre för honom. Och då började Caspian tänka tillbaka på den dagen som allt började.

Caspian kände sparkarna och slagen som slår honom. Han hör en stark klockringning. Caspian känner lättnad när han hör den. Det betyder att rasten är över och att mobbarna som slår och sparkar honom ska in på lektion. Med de sista sparkar lämnar mobbarna Caspian att ligga där på marken. Eter ett tag tar Caspian sig upp från marken. Han tittar runt på skolgården, men han är helt ensam. Caspian hatar mobbarna men han hatar också skolan lika mycket. För skolan har inte hjälp honom med mobbarna. Lärarna och de andra barnen i skolan, låter de gå på även om de ser det. Han har blivit mobbad i tre lång år av samma mobbare. Caspian skakar på huvudet för att få bort tankarna. Caspian går till sin svarta ryggsäck som ligger en bit bort. Caspian andas i lättnad att alla hans hanns saker var kvar i ryggsäcken. Sätter ryggsäcken på ryggen och börjar gå från skolgården. När Caspian går känner han de nya blåmärkena han har fått av mobbarna.

Fem kvarter bort från skolan finns det en strand. Det är inte många som går till den här stranden. På stranden finns det ett stor gammalt hus. Huset har tre våningar, fönsternas glas var sönder, vissa hade inte ens glas. Färgen på husvägen börjar flagna. Man kunde se att taket på huset börjar gå sönder dörren till huset satt lite på sned. Ingen vill laga huset och att ingen vet hur gammalt huset är. Det är i detta hus som Caspian kan var ifred från mobbarna. De flesta människor vill inte gå till huset för det tror att det spökar där. Caspian gillar huset, för huset har en lugnad effekt på honom. Han vet inte varför det är så och bryr sig inte heller. När Caspian kom till dörren till huset, hör han röster som pratar. Det lät som en flicka och två kille som pratade. De lät bekanta, men Caspian kom inte på var han har hört dem.

Jag hatar verkligen fit skolan. Skolan kan ta sig i röven. Det är ju inte mitt fel att jag inte kommer i tid till lektionen, sade flickans röst irriterad.

Varför var du sen först i börja då? Sade ena killen rösten.

Som jag sa, att det var inte mitt fel. Jag blev inlåst i ett av de där förbanade städ rummen, sade flickans röst. Får jag gissa, att det var mobbarna som gjorde så att du satt fast i städ rummet, sade andra killen rösten. Ja det var de, jävla hororna, sade flickans röst.

Caspian följde röstena. De tre rösterna kom från vardagsrummet. När Caspian kom in i vardagsrummet slutade de prata och tittade på Caspian. Inne i rummet såg man möbler som var täckt med vita lakan, fult med dam lång nästan över allt. Färgens på väggarna började flagna, trasig möbler låg här och där.

Vem är du? Frågade ena killen. Varför känner jag igen dig, sade flickan. Och var gör du här. Du ska väl vara i skolan? Frågade den andra killen.

Nu när Caspian ser de, känner han igen dem, men vet inte deras namn. Flickan är inte så lång kanske 1,50 cm, har blont hår med lilla och röda slingor i. håret ligger i fina vågor ner på ryggen. Hennes kläder är tajta svarta byxor, svarta och mörk grön jogging skor, tillsammans med en skogs grön topp och svart skinn jacka. Hennes ögon var märk gröna. Hon hade inte något smink på sig. Hennes hud var kritvit. Man kunde inte se några finnar på huden. Ena killen var lång kanske 1,89 cm, har ljus brunt hår. Rakad på båda sidorna av huvudet och back på nacken, resten hav håret står i tuppkam. Det såg ut som han hade lagom med vax i håret. Hanns kläder var svarta byxor, svarta och röd jogging skor, med en blod röd V-ringad t-shirt och tillsammans med svar skinn jacka. Hans ögon var choklad bruna. Hans hud var lite ljus brun, men såg några finnar på pannan. Den andra killen var nästa lika lång som Caspian. Runt 1,83 cm, han har mörk rött hår som var back slickad på huvudet. Hans kläder var svarta byxor, vita och svarta jogging skor, med en vit ringad t-shirt och en hel svart vår jacka över det. Hans ögon var väldigt mörk brun nästan helt svart. Hans hud var mörk brun, man såg inga finnar på huden.

Den första frågan är enkel att svar på, jag heter Caspian. Den andra frågan kan vara klurigare. Efter som jag känner igen er men vet inte erat namn. Men jag går på Arenaskolan i 9G och vad jag gör här är ganska enkelt, jag drog från plugget. Nu är min fråga är vilka är ni? Frågade Caspian. Och jag kan väl gå först. Jag heter Alicia och det är därför jag känner igen dig. Vi alla fyra går på samma skola. Jag går i 9C, sade Alicia. Jag heter Adrian och jag går i 9A, sade Adrian

Heter Vincent, går i 9E, sade Vincent. Varför är ni här? Frågade Caspian. Samma du, drog från plugget och från mobbarna, sade Adrian. Hur läng har ni varit vänner? Frågade Caspian. Bara några dagar, sade Alicia. Hur mycket hatar ni skolan, Undrade Vincent. Hatar det och alla som är där. Skolan är bara en hög av dumskalar. Skulle inte bryr sig om skolan skulle eldas upp, sade Adrian. Håller med Adrian, Alicia. Varför undrar du det? Frågade Caspian. Jag har tänk på om vi går in skolan med vapen och börjar döda människor där och sen eldar vi upp den, sade Vincent. Jag gillar ditt ide. Men lite mer utarbeta planen lite gran kan den gå, sade Caspian. Jag kan fixa vapnen, sade Alicia. Jag känner någon som har en eldkastare och eldbomber, sade Vincent. Då tar jag hand om maskerna, så att ingen ser oss, sade Caspian. Då kan fixar jag ammo då, sade Adrian. Då är det sagt. Vi möts vid back sidan av matsalen och ha mörka kläder på er. Vi ses om några dagar, sade Vincent.

Några dagar senare

Caspian och Alicia stod och väntade, där de skulle möta de andra två. Som Alicia sa, hade hon fixat tre stycken automat vapen. De hör fot steg mot dem. De kollade upp och såg Vincent och Adrian komma.

Har ni allt med er? frågade Caspian. Jadå har eldkastaren med mig, har också några eldbomber, tårgas och rökbomber. Man vet inte när man kan behöva det, sade Vincent. Hur fick du Alicia tag på vaperna? frågade Adrian. Det är bättre om du inte vet, hur jag fick tag på dem, sade Alicia.

Adrian delade ut ammo till Caspian och Alicia och till sig själv. Vincent skulle använda eldkastaren. Alicia delade ut de två automat vapnen till Adrian och Caspian. De kollade laddningen, ser att det är ful laddad. Caspian gav de andra var sin skidmaska för att dölja sitt ansikte. De gömde vapnena i sina kläder, så att ingen ser dem med det. När det var klar med förberederna. Nickade det åt varandra. De börjar gå mot skolan. De hade bestämt att de skulle dela upp sig i par. Alicia och Casper skulle skuta med automat vapnet medan de skapar en diskration. Går Adrian och Vincent går och börjar elda upp skolan.

Caspian står rak i ryggen, med breda ben. Han står på en stor klipp häll ser ut över skogens trädtoppar. Han ångrade inget ting, vad de hade gjort. Han hade inte bara fåt tre nya vänner men också fåt hämnd på skolan och mobbarna. Med att elda upp skolan och skuta människor i skolan, hade lyckas. Ingen åkte fast som var tur. Innan den här dagen, hade han känt sig fast om i en fogströja i skolan. Efter dagen han träffade Vincent, Alicia och Adrian ficka han ett nytt själv förtroende. Nu har han på sig ett par svarta tajta byxor, svart och blå jogging skor, en mörk blå V-ringad t-shirt och en svart skin jacka. Caspian lätt sitt svart bruna hår växa till axel lång. Efter alla de år han har blivit mobbad, hade hans is blåa ögon blivit lite anerlund. Istället för att se känslor i dem, ser man inga känslor i dem. Hans kritvita hud kunde man se inga finnar. Han var runt 1,86 cm lång.

Caspian är väldigt nöjd med hur hans live hade förnedras, från det sämre till det bättre. Caspian ser sista gång över trä topparna innan han vänder sig och gå sin vägg.

**AN: Vad tyckte du? Jag vet inte om jag ska fortsätta skriva på denna eller bare ge upp. Eneng gång ge kommentarer snälla. Vill gärna höra vad ni tycker om berättelsen. **


End file.
